


No More Pinocchios

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Humanity" Red Volcano thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Pinocchios

Red Torpedo

The Hero of the ocean deep

Thought he was human

My eldest bother failed

Red Inferno

The Fire Brand

So loved

So admired

Thought she was human

My sister failed

Red tornado

The Robot Hero

Knew he was not human

The prodigal son

My second bother failed

My father

The scientist

He hide that he was not human

My father failed

No more humans

All of them in my head

All the memories

All the "feelings"

All the pain

Why are you heroes?

Why must you feel?

Why can you be androids?

You betrayed me

You father did not tell me you where an android

You eldest bother followed sister

You second bother became a hero

You betrayed me

Why must father love my siblings more?

Why did he give them hope and not me?

Why cant I have been real

What is this hurt?

What is this pain?

Is it jealousy?

Is it longing?

All I see is RED

Red Pinocchios


End file.
